conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
American World
Description American World is a world dominated by the Americans in and after 1929, which went imperialistic after it crushed the Confederacy in the Civil War........ Links Maps 1800s 1860s 1861: The North wins at the Battle of Bull Run, crushing the Confederate Army of Virginia and striking south to occupy Richmond, which is burned to the ground while the Confederate government is arrested and imprisoned. Jefferson Davis and several key Confederate leaders like Alexander Stephens, Jefferson Davis, Robert E. Lee, and other important Confederate Congressmen and Generals escape south to Brazil, where they champion the ideals of the crushed Confederacy and settle down. The defeated South is then occupied for 6 months. 1862: The United States Army withdraws from the South on December 28th, 1862 after the 6th month ends. Lincoln is encouraged by William Seward to go into Brazil and take the Confederate leaders into custody. When Lincoln refuses, Seward begins to go around the north gaining support for the arrest and execution of the Confederacy's leaders. Jefferson Davis is elected as mayor of the small village of Seo Pedro in the Brazilian Province of Rondonia for his stance against abolitionists and the United States. Robert E. Lee, Alexander Stephen, and other key Confederate leaders gain control of the villages by election and their anti-abolitionist and anti-US views. The French gain control of Mexico. 1863: President Lincoln's Vice President, Andrew Jonson is assassinated by a deranged Southerner for "betraying his homeland and siding with the damn Yankees", as put by the shooter, and Will Seward is promoted to Vice President by President Lincoln with the approval of Congress. The power of former Confederate leaders in Brazil continues to grow. 1864: The United States demands that France withdraw from Mexico or face war. When France refuses, the US Congress passes a declaration of war against the French Empire and its puppet regime in Mexico. US troops cross the Mexican border almost immediately and begin to drive towards Mexico City while battles with the French and Pro-French Mexican troops with US Forces state very clearly that this war will not be won easily or quickly. 1865: US troops are forced back by the Franco-Mexican Army at the Battle of Veracruz, where the United States suffers a horrible defeat at the hands of their enemies. After a long retreat, the US Army counterattacks by going along the west coast and smacks a strike at Mexico City, losing yet another battle but nearly destroying the city in the process. After a retreat of 2 miles, trenches are dug and a stalemate develops. More US Army Units are sent into Mexico until the Battle of Alamos takes place with US troops dealing the Franco-Mexican Army a heavy defeat and making a series of attacks at other Mexican-Franco strongholds which results in the Battles of Leon, Alaxoca, Acapulco, Mazatlan, Puebla, and Tampico. All of which end in determined American victories and securing most of Mexico for the United States, which are welcomed as liberators by some and hated as conquerors by others. With most of Mexico secured, the United States Army surrounds Mexico City and prepares to capture the city. 1866: The United States attacks Mexico City on January 22nd, and the resulting Battle of Mexico City lasts for another 7 days (January 29th), when the American Army captures the French backed Maximillan and executes him in the city square along with other key French and "loyalist" Mexican leaders. The Main French Army tries to retake the city in June but fails horribly and is dealt the final blow when their top generals are captured and more than 4/5s of there 36,000 man army are dead, which causes the French soldiers to lay down their arms and be taken as POWs into the United States. The French government still refuses peace however, and the Americans prepare to strike at Frances nearby possessions such as its Canadian islands of St. Pierre and Martinique as well as its Caribbean possessions of Martinique Guadeloupe. When these are finally taken by late November, France decides the time for peace has come and peace talks begin while the American peoples clamor and support for the annexation of Mexico begins to gain a large portion of followers in the US Congress. 1867: The Treaty of Washington, DC is signed by the USA and France, having France keeping her islands taken by US troops while Mexico is annexed by the USA. The Treaty is approved by both houses of Congress quite easily, and the Annexation Ordinance is passed in Congress on the following day. 1868: The Mexican States begin to be incorporated into the United States. 1869: The Confederate leaders in Brazil are elected to the Provincial Congress of the Brazilian State of Rondonia, and they continue to preach their anti-abolitionist and anti-American views until most of Rondonia's provincial Congressmen and the governor agree with most of their views. The USA has Sonora, Chihua, and both Bajas incorporated into the Union while the 3 Yucatan States are merged into the US States of Yucatan. 1870s 1870: The Americanization of Mexico continues, with the Mexicans gradually gaining rights in the USA's government but still lacking most of the basic necessitous that the average American enjoys. Jefferson Davis is elected Pro-Tempor of the Rondonia Congress, and he gives big state positions to his pro-Confederate companions, allowing the CS ideology to slowly seep out of Rondonia and into the rest of Brazil. 1871: The Confederate Ideology continues to seep out into Brazil from Rondonia, and Jefferson Davis and his fellow Confederates form the Confederate-Latino Party, and it soon takes over control of Rondonia by free elections, and the surrounding provinces have at least a few Confederate-Latino Congressmen in their Legislatures. 1872: The Brazilian Congressional Elections take place and seventeen Confederate-Latino Party are elected to the Congress, and several other Brazilian States have their legislatures flooded by CLP state senators and congressmen. 1873: The Confederate-Latino Party's power continues to grow in Brazil, and for the first time the United States begins to take notice of the former Confederate leaders growing power in Brazil, and when the USA demands once more that the Brazilian government return the Confederate Leaders to the US, and since the Brazilian government, now influenced by the Confederate-Latino Party and very anti-USA, blatantly refuses the United States' demands. 1874: Angry at the United States conquest of Mexico and its treatment of the Mexican people, the Central American Alliance (formed by Nicaragua, Costa Rica, San Salvador, Guatemala, Grand Colombia, and Honduras in 1869 in fear of the Americans), now confident that after 7 years of harsh US rule on Mexico and that the Mexicans will rise up and join the CAA to fight and push the USA out of Mexico, the CAA declares war on the United States of America and even though US rule on the Mexicans actually keeps ''the Mexicans from revolting against the USA, allowing the small Central American Army to be brushed aside and allowing the United States to drive south through the Central American Alliance and reach the Colombian border before the years end. A vote for war against the USA by Brazil is put down due to the strength of the United States and unpreparedness of Brazil for a war with any nation, let alone America. 1875: The capital of Colombia is taken by US troops, taking out the last member of the Central America Alliance and proving that the United States is a power to be reckoned with. Nervous about the United States vigorous expansion and the defeat handed to France in 1867, the British send 35,000 troops to their Canadian Colonies in case the United States tries to attack. 1876: The Central American Ordinance is passed in the United States Congress, annexing the Central American Alliance members and giving the USA control of all of Central America and northwestern South America. Celebration of the United States' 100th birthday and th its growth in the last century from 13 seaboard colonies to the greatest power in the Western Hemisphere. 1877: Enraged at the lost chance to attack the United States and help resurrect the Confederacy, Jefferson Davis begins to encourage the modernization of the Brazilian Navy and Armed Forces as well as the growth of the Brazilian Army. US incorporation of the CAA and Mexico into the Union continues. 1878: Brazil continues to expand and modernize its military while logging of the Amazon Rainforest begins at a rapid pace. The ''SS Brasilia ''is launched as the first Brazilian Ironclad Steam Frigate in January. 1879: The USA begins to build up its economy while taks to end slavery cause thousands of former Confederate to migrate to Brazil where they bring their slaves and set up plantations to grow tobacco and cotton as well as coffee. Brazil receives these Americans with open arms, as most are now very anti-USA. 1880s 1880: Brazil continues to become more and more like the defeated CSA except for the fact that the CSA is no longer an actual country. US Americanization of Mexico and Central America continues. 1881: The Southern Rebellion breaks out in the Deep South States with South Carolina, Mississippi, Alabama, Louisiana, Texas, Georgia, and Florida declaring the reformation of the Confederacy but as the Confederacy of Southern, and this forces US troops to pull out of Central America and Mexico to fight the CS, which then allows the Central Americans and Mexicans to revolt against American rule and declare their independence as the Latin American Confederation, or LAC. Some former Mexican States such as Sonora, Chihuahua, and the two Baja Californias do not join the LAC and instead join the CSA. Tennessee and North Carolina both join the CS, forcing the USA to consider a new battle plan to bring down the Confederacy and the LAC. 1882: A standoff begins between the two sides as more and more states escede from the Union adn join the Confederacy, (namely Kenyucky, Virginia, Arkansas, the Indian Territoires, the Arizona Terrtiroy, the New Mexico Territroy, and the southern parts of Missuouri, which join as South Missouri), until finaly the USA invades the Confederacy and begins to advance, but both attacks are repulsed. These attacks cause tthe pro-Confederate goverment of Brazil and the anti-American goverment of the LAC to allign themselves with the Confederation of Southron and declare war on the USA, and soon Brazzillain and LAC troops begin to flood into Southron, creating a huge army of over 240,000 men in Virginia, one of 200,000 in South Missouri, one of 220,000 in New Mexico, and one of 180,000 in northern Baja California, and with the apearance of huge Allied Armies on Confederate soil, the USA suspends all offensives until further notice, making it go completely on the defensive. 1883: Jefferson Davis returns to the Confederacy and takes office in the Confederate White House, where he announces in front of the Confederate Congress that the war shall end with the Yankees being conquered by the Allies, and the riddance of the world from the Yankee scum. He is welcomed greatly in the CSA, and is allowed to assume the Presidency of both Brazil and the CSA unofficialy with his close friend Alexander Stephens, but inrealtiy Davis is the one giving the orders, which the CSA and Brazil very much ignore as he is loved by both nations as a patron for naitons,a dn thus allowed to continue his actions. In late June, he orders the Confederate lead Allied Armies to invade California, northern Missouri, and the Utah Territory, and these attacsk commence, with the Allied forces occupying most of Utah with little oppositon by August and northern Missuori by September, while Califnornia loses most of the the state south of San Francisco, which allows Allied troops to prepare for a final thrust to take the west away from the Yankees by next year, while Allied troops will conquer Colorado and Nevada before the years end and clear them of US troops. 1884: Allied troops launch a massive invasion of the American West adn finish the conquest of California, Kansas, Wyoming, southern Idaho, southern Montanna, and southern Iowa as well as southern Nebraska. A limited off offenisve by American troops is repulsed when US troops try to push the Allies out of Missouri, and it results in a counter offensive into Iowa, casuing the southern part of the state to fall to Allied forces. 1885: The Allies laucnh there fianl offensive into the American West, and finaly conquer the rest of the region, having Oregon, Washington, Idaho, Montanna, Nebraska, the Dakota Territroy, Iowa, and most of Minesot to fall to Allied troops. At the same time the Western Offensive began, Allied troops invaded Illinois, Indianna, Ohio, adn West Virgnia, and since these areas are more densely populated, only the southen portins of these states fall to the Allies, and more troops are brought in from the LAC and Brazil until over 1.8 million Allied troops are located on the Eastern Front, those of which are preparing fro another offensive which will begin next year. 1886: The Western Front is officaliy declared a victory by the Allies, and the second odffensive begins on the Eastern Front with Allied troops invading from the occupied West adn from the south, with Michigan, Wisconsin, Illinois, Indianna, Ohio, West Virginia, the rest of Minnesota, and western Pennsyalvania and Maryland falling while an amphibois assault on Washington DC finds the city abandoned by the US goverment and Allied froces begin to advance into Maryland and Deleware, both of which sescede and join the Confederation of Southron to avoid occupation by Allied troops, and the Allies begin preperations for the final offensive into the remnants of the United States, called Operation Firestorm. With death lloking them in the eyes, wstill the USA refuses to surrender to the Allies, which ineffect slams the lid on its own coffin. 1887: The Allies invade Pennsylvania and adter succesfully conquering the state the remaining American states begin to sescede from the USA and and form there own republics, and most of them begin applying to join the Confederacy to avoid inevitable outright military conquest, with only Massachusets resisting due to the remnants of the American Amry being there, which numbers about 85,000 troops, which are msotly hard core American soldiers who will die fighting for the USA unless something astronomical shows up. Allied troops the occupy the newly admiited Confederate states and begin preperations for the fianl offensive into Massachusets while the staate itself begins to suffer minor rebbellions to end the war and submit to the Confederacy and its allies. 1888: The Allies invade Massachusets and take away its sea coast and most of the eastern and western parts of the state excpet for Worcester, which is heavily fortified by the US Army. With no other choice, a siege beigns of the city, and after 8 months of this the people of Worcester revolt and try to surrender the city, which ends ina bloody masacre caused by US troops and ordered by tthe federal government, making the US Army fight among itself and allowing the Allied Amr y to tke over the city adn pacify the remaining US Army units, officialy ending the Southern Rebbelliona dn ending in the reunifacation of America under the rule of the Confederacy. 1889: In a tidlewave of celebration and euphoria, and flooded with power Jefferson Davis proposes that the like minded nations of Brazil and the Confederation of Southron unite as one nation to form the Confederate States of America, a proposal which both naiotns eagerly accept, adn the unifacation of the two antions is set for midnight on December 31st, 1889, and on the date and time, the two naitnos are united into to one to form the Confederate States of America, with legal rights for all Latinos, Hispanics, and American peoples including free blacks. A new naiton has been born. 1890's 1890: The unifaction of the Confederation of Southron and Brazil is announced from Richmond and the Confederate States of America is reborn in an entirely new form, and the integration of the Old Union into the CSA begins while the first Confederate Congress from the new naion takes its seats in Richmond with delegates from Brazil, the South, and from some of the Meixcan states which voted to join the Confederation of Southron with the wars start, and it aproves the Reconstrcution ill to rebuild the war torn CSA and unite the CSA from North America to South America. Seeing the early succeses of the CSA, the LAC begins to consider joining the CSA as it is now respectful of Latino and Hispanic rights. 1891: The CSA continues to rebuild itself, and offers the LAC and all of its interior states representation in the CSA Congress should it join the CSA. The LAC says "not now, maybe later", as it may want to join in the future, but first it wants to see how the coexsitng cultures and ethinc groups get along in the new naiton before joining the CSA. 1892: The CSA continues to rebuild itself, with all segregatoin done away with, and the integration of the two former nations accelerates rapidly comapred to its old pace, with marriages between tow different races legalized and the concept of salvery begining to slowly dissapear as more advacned machinery begins to repalce the need for salve laborers, and more free balcks begin to gain citizenship in the Confederacy. 1893: Recosntruction and integration ontinue while slavery continues to die out. 1894: The LAC finaly agrees to join the CSA, and on June 4th the LAC joins the CSA in a specail ceremony in Mexico City, and 34 new states join the Confederacy and send states to Congress. 1895: The National Railway Bill is passed by the Confederate Congress and aproved by the President, allowing the creation of a railway from Richmond, Boston, and New York City to Veracruz, Mexico City, Brassillia, and Pelotas, effectivley unting the country and increasing trade throughout the nation. Construction begins almost immediantly in Brassillia, New York, Richmond, Mexico City, and Pelotas while a tunnel begins construction through the Andes Mountains. 1896: Reconstruction efforts continue in the CSA. 1897: The CSA begins to disband its military, and is expected to have a 65,000 man standing army by 190 compared to its current army of 325,000 men. Reconstruction continues. 1898: Reconstruction begins to near completion as most of he damages from the war are almost fixed by now. 1899: Reconstruction is finally declared over by the Confederate government, and the process of admitting the northern state into the Confederacy begins. New York, Ohio, Michigan, California, Oregon, Washington, and Colorado are admitted into the Confederacy. 1900s Era of Unity 1900: Pennsylvania and the rest of New England, Wisconsin, Illinois, Nevada, and Idaho are admitted into the CSA. 1901: New Jersey, Maryland, Delaware, Illinois, Indiana, Minnesota, Kansas, Nebraska, Iowa, and the other remaining former US states join the Confederacy. 1902: New Mexico, Utah, and Arizona join the Confederacy. 1903: The Triple Alliance is formed by Italy, Germany, and Austria-Hungary. The Confederate government begins to pass laws that greatly help free blacks, with eventual plans for freeing the rest of them, as the continuing of this "peculiar institution", makes the Confederacy look wrong to the nations of Europe. 1904: France and Russia sign the Dual Entente to counter the Triple Alliance. Confederate plans to free the slaves are shut down with the inauguration of the 1oth Confederate Congress, which shuts the bill down. 1905: Germany begins a naval arms race with Britain, causing tensions to rise between the two nations. 1906: The Confederacy, taking on Washington's advice and it declines alliance offers from both France and Germany. It does however begin to expand into the Pacific Oceans island chains, and it begins with the annexation of Hawaii, which has been settled by Confederates since the War of Unification ended. 1907: The Confederates continue to settle Pacific Islands, and the Samoa Islands are annexed by the Confederacy. 1908: The Confederacy reaches its military size goal, and now has an army of 65,000 men. The Navy however remains at its post war strength, and it is also continuously modernized in case of war. 1909: The British Empire has a brush with France over there African colonies on the British Nigerian-French African border, in which French militia cross into Nigeria after chasing a British bandit, and after th French fire upon the village in which he escapes to, and they drag him back across the border into French Africa. When news of this reaches the British Government, Britain demands retribution from France, which is refused, and relations chill considerably, moving Britain away from the Dual Entente and since it also is at an arms race with Germany, Britain begins to take on an isolationist stance towards international affairs, but none the less begins a massive military buildup. 1909: The Dual Entente begins a massive military buildup, and troops begin to mass on the German and Italian borders while Russian troops mass on Austria-Hungary's and Germany's borders. The Triple Entente begins to mass troops on its borders with Russia and France as well in case France or Russia tries anything. The Confederacy begins to build up its defenses in case Britain or any other countries try to do the CSA harm. 1910: The Confederacy offers the British 19 million dollars for The Canadian provinces of Alberta, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, British Colombia, and the Yukon Territory. Britain, in need of money to pay for its massive military buildup, accepts the offer and the territories are transferred to the Confederacy on December 31st, 1910, at midnight. The Confederate States Congress, while not wanting to abolish slavery fully, outlaws it in these new lands. 1911: The Russian Tsar is shot by an unknown assassin, and it is immediately blamed on Germany. Russia demands several ultimatums, and Germany blatantly refuses, to which Russia responds with a Declaration of War on Germany, whose allies declare war on Russia, causing France to declare war on the Triple Alliance. Eastern Front: France launches a massive invasion of Germany through Belgium, and it advances to the Rhine River where the Germans set up a huge defensive structure, halting the French advance. Meanwhile the French advance up to Milan where the Italians begin to use Trench warfare to stop the French advance. Limited actions will take place on the entire eastern front for the rest of the year. Western Front: Russia invades Austria-Hungary and Germany, and Russia quickly takes Galicia while Germany puts up more of a fight and stops the Russians dead 45 miles from the border, where the Germans use trench war fare to keep the front stable, Austria soon does the same, and the front becomes relatively stable. Russia’s government begins to feel pressure due to the war, which causes massive famines with the loss of the mostly male workforce. Riots begin in Moscow and St Petersburg. 1912: The Eastern and western fronts remain the same due to trench warfare. Limited French offensives take many losses. African Front: German forces are forced from there colonies by the French Army and guerilla warfare begins against the French, drawing French forces from the Western front where they are needed. Massive burning of vast areas of land brings International support against the Dual Entente. 1913: The French Navy begins unrestricted submarine warfare against the Triple Alliance, this angers both the British and Confederates when several of there Cruise and Cargo ships are sunk in the North Atlantic, most notably the RMS Titanic and CSS Alabama III, in which over 9,000 people are killed, including over 3,000 British and 2,000 Confederate civilians. 300 Ottoman Civilians were also on board. With this occurrence Britain and the Confederate States sign an alliance, aimed at the Dual Entente. African Front: The Germans launch a massive attack across all of Africa, and take back Kameroon and the Namibian interior. More British troops are lost due t the French, hardening the pro-war faction in Britain’s Parliament. 1914: French Naval Warfare continues, and when the RMS Britannic and RMS Olympia are sunk, it is the last straw for Britain, and after a meeting in London, the Confederate States and Britain declare war on the Dual Entente and officially join the Triple Alliance, and Britain unleashes its navy, destroying the Ententes combined navies. With the outbreak of war, the Confederate President issues an Executive order giving freedom to al blacks who join the Armed Forces, and thousands upon thousands join, accelerating the Emancipation cause greatly in the CSA. Western Front: British troops invade Normandy, taking off pressure from Germany and allowing German forces to launch the first successful offensive in years, and to push the French out of Germany and Belgium and into France itself. French troops are soon pushed back to Verdun, where the bloodiest battle of the war occurs, actually forcing the Germans back before a German counterstrike manges to take the city. After Verdun falls, the German Army advances to the Seine River relatively unopposed until they reach Paris, which is found apparently abandoned by the French Government and military. However, the French military is set throughout the city, in the sewers, buildings, nearby farms and even some of the catacombs. When the Germans enter the city they are abruptly shocked when French troops begin pouring out of there hiding places, forcing the Battle of Paris in which the Germans are nearly defeated when British and Confederate troops arrive to the north and west of the city, forcing there way inwards and destroying the remnants of the French military. With this final defeat the French surrender when the French Lieutenant-General Georges Clemenceau, the highest remaining French soldier, capitulates his army, and France, to the German Commander Hermann von Francois, effectively ending the war with France, which by now had been severely beaten in most of its colonies. Eastern Front: The Russians are forced from East Prussia (Germany) by the German 4th, 5th and 6th Armies and then abruptly expelled by the Austrian 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th Armies, the 7 Allied Armies then combine to form the Grand Army, named ironically after that of Napoleon. It soon numbers approximately 1,986,000 men, and in early March the Allied Commander Arthur Arz von Straussenburg orders the Army to invade Russia, first attacking the Ukraine, which falls on May 27th when the Allies announce Ukraine’s independence, will be granted after the wars end. Similar announcements are proclaimed in Belorussia, the Baltic States, and Finland, causing revolutions to break out throughout western Russia and the establishment of the Baltic Union, the Ukrainian Federation, the Kingdom of Belarus, and the Kingdom of Finland. St Petersburg soon falls to revolutionary forces, and the Tsar escapes to Moscow, where he commits suicide. His son, Alexei succeeds his father to the throne, and knowing the war is lost, issues a statement of surrender to Allied Army advancing on Moscow, ending the Great War in Europe. African Front: Confederate and British troops launch massive invasions from Liberia, Egypt, South Africa, and Kenya, taking the French off balance and forcing them to evacuate the German colonies in order to defend there own. With several months of fighting in desert and jungles of French Africa, the war is still being bitterly fought even after the French surrender in Europe. The final French forces will finally surrender in August of 1915 when German Commander Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck defeats them at the Battle of the Chari River outside of N’Djamena. 'Between The Wars ' ' ' '''1915: '''Following the surrender of the Dual Entente in late 1914, the victorious Allied Powers took it upon themselves to divide there defeated enemies empires and colonies amongst themselves at the Congress of Richmond, where the French and Russian Empires were divided between the Allies. Below are the divisions of the treaty: #Russian Alaska will be ceded to the CSA. #The nations of the Ukraine, Belarus, the Baltic Union and Finland will be recognized by Russia while the Confederation of the Caucasus, Poland, and Turkistan will be granted independence from the Russian Empire. #Frances Guyana will be ceded to the Confederacy. #Frances colonies in Africa will be divided between Italy, Germany, Britain, and the Confederacy. #French Vietnam and Frances Zone of Influence in China will be ceded to the Confederate States of America as a mandate which will be granted independence when it is deemed the appropriate time by the Confederacy. #Parts of southern and eastern France will be ceded to Germany, Belgium, and Italy. #Russia Zone of Influence in China will be reorganized into the Chinese Federation, with joint German and British control over its foreign affairs. #Russia and France will pay 60,000,000,000 British Pounds each to the Allied Powers, a total of 120,000,000,000 pounds. #Russia and France may not have an army of over 135,000 men. After it was completed, the treaty went out to all of the victorious Allies for ratification, and after 3 months of bitter debate about who gets what and about repetitions, the treaty was approved and singed by all belligerents. 1916: The Confederacy begins to enter a period of economic and social prosperity, with stocks hitting an all time high. The same occurs in the rest of the Allied nations and most of the neutrals. Meanwhile in the defeated nations, it is just the opposite. With the loss of there empires and much of there workforce due to war casualties, the recessions begin in France and Russia due to those factors and the war debts. Support for Communist Parties grow as does Nationalist Parties, and soon most of the two countries adult population is part of one group or the other. 1917: A hybrid party begins to emerge in the defeated nations made up of the Communist and Nationalist Parties called the Communal Nationalist Party, which endorses the fruits and concepts of Communism while melding them into a National frame that works toward making the “State of the People”, in which all people will be equal and work toward the common goal of a better nation, and therefore a stronger people. It starts out as a fledgling third wing party, but as it slowly begins to take up steam, it becomes a force to be reckoned with. 1918: The French government is overthrown by the Communal Nationalist Party, and when the new government takes control, celebrations take place for over a week before the people can finally calm themselves down. A revolt is attempted in Russia, but it is squashed by the Tsar, although its brutal way of crushing the rebellion leaves many of the Tsars followers feeling iffy about what side they should choose, and secretly the Communal Nationalist Republic of France begins to fund the Communal Nationalist Party there. 1919: The Confederacy, seeing the turn of events in the defeated nations, returns the war reparations to France and Russia, greatly healing Confederate relations with the two countries. The Congress of London meets with Italy, the Confederacy, Germany, and Britain to discuss what to do with China as attacks on the Anglo-German dominated Chinese Federation and the Confederate Mandate of Indochina by independent Chinese Warlords. Japan joins the Congress after an invitation from the Confederacy, and it is later decided to split China into sections under direct control of each member while creating a pro-Allied China in central Asia. After fierce talks, it is agreed upon (the borders), and the Allied Armies invade China, subduing the warlords within months, and dividing China into there own personal playgrounds. Officially however, each “Sector” is still part of the Chinese Empire, whose “Emperor” is actually an Allied puppet. In Central Asia however, what is not in the Chinese Federation or in the Chinese “Empire”, is actually a free Chinese state called the Kingdom of China, which is ruled by the true King of China, King Meii the First. Left out of this Congress, was the last of the Victorious Allied Powers, Austria-Hungary, enraged by this betrayal, and with its economy not doing very well due to ethnic problems, begins to try and heal relations with France and Russia, an act that will have major consequences in the future. Following the Congress’s end ing, Britain occupies Nepal and Bhutan and incorporates them into its Indian colony. 1920: King Meii begins to organize his nations Army as well as industrializing his small nation as to make it stronger, although personally he resents Western ways. The Communal Nationalist Rebellion breaks out in Russia, this time turning into a bloody Civil War between the Communal Nationalist Party and the Tsarist government. 1921: The Confederacy begins to grant basic rights to its mandate of Indochina, such as Freedom of Speech, the Press, and religion as well as that to petition and peacefully assemble. This cuts down over half of the violence in the region, and it will slowly get smaller and smaller until the Confederacy completely withdraws from Indochina 7 years later. 1922: The Communal Nationalist Republic of Russia is formed from the CNP Faction in the Russian Civil War, and it is immediately recognized by France, the Kingdom of China, and Austria-Hungary. The CSA admits Hawaii as a state of the Confederacy. 1923: Austria-Hungary is reorganized into the Communal Nationalist Republic of Greater Austria (CNRGA, or CNR of Greater Austria), and it begins a massive industrialization and construction effort to make the country as efficient as possible. France sends funding to help the effort. Greater Austria lifts its reparations from France and Russia. 1924; The Confederacy gives Indochina all the rights form the Original United States Bill of Rights, cutting violence in half again. 1925: The CSA grants Indochina home rule, and it begins to function on its own. This change is brought about by a nation wide vote on keeping Indochina as colony. Confederate West Africa is also granted home rule, although Confederate troops are forced to stay there to prevent tribal violence. 1926: The CSA continues to grant Indochina more and more rights, and it is almost ready for independence. The Russian Civil War finally ends with the division of Russia into the CNR of Russia (Western Russia), and the Empire of the Russians (East Russia). 1927: Confederate Indochina, after 3 years of successful home rule, is granted independence from the Confederacy as the Federated States of Indochina (FSI). It almost immediately signs an alliance and trade deal valid for 50 years with the Confederacy on its own wishes, and it then enters the world stage on its own accord. East Russia passes Democratic reforms to make the Empire more stable, and industrialization, construction of infrastructure and a new navy also begin. 1928: The Vienna Conference begins and is attended by Greater Austria, France, and West Russia. They agree to form the Communal Eurasian Alliance (CEA), Communal Powers. They agree to help each other industrialize, share technology, form a united military, and form a loose trade union between the three nations. In reaction to this, and fearing for there safety, Belorussia, the Confederation of the Baltic, Finland, and the Ukraine meet in Sevastopol and form the Slavic Alliance to counter the Communal Eurasian Alliance. Ironically, the Slavic Alliance passes many of the actions that the CEA does such as sharing technology, unifying there militaries, and forming a loose trade union. The Slavic Alliance begins a massive construction and industrializing effort to prepare for any CEA attacks against them. 1929: The Airplane is invented in Panama City, Panama, CSA, by Antonio Torrez and his brother Martino Torrez, they fly it for a total of 3 minutes and 13 seconds before they are forced to land it on beach near the Atlantic Coast. The Confederate government soon learns of this amazing invention and begins to develop them for its military, with the Torrez brothers leading the new Department of Air Technology, and large amounts of funding are poured into the Department. Using this funding, they begin to develop new airplanes for both civilian and military purposes. 1930: The Confederate government orders the construction of a Dual Canal through Confederate Central America, one through Panama and one through Nicaragua. The final slaves are freed with the passing of the Negro Manumission Bill, which frees the few hundred or so slaves still in bondage. October 21st is declared a national holiday in honor of all those who died for the CSA in the Great War, and a monument is built in Richmond and Washington DC, not only to honor just Confederate veterans, but those who died for the Union cause before it finally fell. 1931: The Slavic Alliance gains a major new member, the Empire of the Russians (East Russia) on June 17th. With this new member, the Slavic Alliance gains a huge new source of man power, a large navy, and a huge amount of industry geared for war and peace, a thing which is desperately needed for the only halfway modernized/industrialized nations of the Slavic Alliance. Only two years after its invention, the first Military plane for the United States military is flown for a successful 45 minute flight in which it dropped bombs on practice targets 2 miles behind enemy lines; it is called the Torrez I in honor of its inventors. Mass production begins of the Torrez 1, and after a suggestion by the Torrez brothers, an entirely new branch of the military is created, the Confederate States Air Force 1932: Border issues begin to rise between the Slavic and Communal Alliances, with most being on the border between East and West Russia. West Russia’s President-General Leon Trotsky orders the military to full mobilization so that “mighty mother Russia can finally be united under its rightful government”. The full mobilization is responded in kind with the Communal Alliance mobilizing fully, forcing the defense minded Slavic Alliance to do the same. “This needs only one thing to go horribly wrong”, says the French President-General de Gaulle, “and Ill be damned if it comes from the France.” Slavic scientists invent a new weapon for the battlefield, looking like a metal barrel on caterpillar treads, it is code named the “barrel”, by the army, and it begins testing in East Russia where it will be out of enemy site until ready for the war. 'The Second World War ' ' ''' '''1933: '''Well, De Gaulle be damned, the spark didn’t occur in France, it occurred far from where the problem began, on the Ukraine-Austrian border. The incident occurred when, after a fugitive fleeing from Ukrainian officials crossed into Greater Austria only to be stopped by an Austrian patrol. The Ukrainians, not knowing they were crossing the border, continued to chase after him and ran into the Austrian patrol, shots were fired, and soon a full fledged brawl takes place, with the Ukrainians all being killed including the fugitive, and several Austrians being killed. The bodies of the Ukrainians are taken to the local military base and ID’d. The Austrian President-General responds by ordering a full fledged military invasion of the Ukraine, causing the Slavic Alliance to declare war, beginning the Second World War. Austrian-Ukraine Front: With invasion of the Ukraine, President-General Trotsky orders a full invasion of the Ukraine from the east, starting with massive artillery bombardments against the Ukrainians, West Russian and Austrian troops advance rapidly until they run head on into the Ukrainian fortifications 30 miles inside the border, stopping the Communal advance there and allowing the Ukraine Army to hold off the enemy until the reserves are fully mobilized. West Russian-Northern Slavic Front: While the Communal Powers made some limited success in the south, they were forced to a bitter standstill in Finland and actually stopped at the Baltic and Belorussian borders due to massive concrete structures and steel frames inside the concrete. Artillery helps little, but the Slavic Alliance is slowly being beaten back and isn’t expected to hold when spring comes next year. Russian Front: While West Russia is mostly occupied in eastern Europe, East Russia’s new Prime Minister Alexei Talmosct orders a full scale invasion of West Russia using sea transports to go around the Ural Mountains and surprise attack the West Russians in the north and south while smaller amounts of East Russian troops cross the Urals on foot and attack that way. Other: Germany, Britain, and Italy declare neutrality in the current war. The CSA begins testing on planes that can be used to transport troops and supplies to areas where needed. The first Canal is completed in Nicaragua, and Confederate trade begins to flow through the Canal, cutting travel time from New York to San Francisco by more than half. Poland signs a defensive pact with Germany and secretly signs a pact with the Ukraine. 1934: 2000s 2100s Category:American World